


Sander & Robbe

by JesseLBlack



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Babies, First Kid, M/M, Omegaverse, Robbe tiene 16 años y Sander 18 años, alpha!sander, baby boys, oc!babies, omega!robbe, second kid, un omegaverse a mi modo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Sander y Robbe cometen un error y las cosas terminan bastante mal. Bueno, tal vez no tan mal.Sander es alpha, Robbe es omega y mantienen relaciones sin protección dos días antes del celo de Robbe. Ellos tendrán que enfrentar ser padres demasiado jovenes.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 43





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> En este caso, iré manejando el omegaverse solo con fines reproductivos. No quiero hacer ese instinto animal o modificaciones en el cuerpo de Robbe como he visto en otros omegaverse. El olor también es muy importante y el cuidado de la familia.
> 
> Robbe tendrá dos cachorros machos, así que si tienen ideas para nombres, son bienvenidos.  
> Yo hasta ahora tengo Thomas y David, pero no sé, creo que Robbe debería elegir un nombre de uno de los bebés.

  1. **  
Jamás me arrepentiré de esto.**



El sexo solía ser así. Besos suaves en la comisura del labio, caricias lentas por todo el cuerpo desnudo, la lengua de Sander recorriendo el cuello de Robbe y las manos de Robbe aferrándose al cuerpo de Sander, apretando su cabello. Los labios exhaustos, los ojos semi cerrados y las piernas enredadas. Siempre fue así en sus primeros meses juntos y cuando la relación se fue tornando más seria, las caricias no eran suficientes, los besos tampoco, la lengua en su boca tampoco, quisieron más, se ahogaban en más.

Fue idea de Sander hacerlo sin condón sabiendo lo arriesgado que podía ser para ellos. Robbe estaba un poco inseguro, aun tenía dieciséis años y le quedaban dos años de escuela antes de graduarse, a lo que Sander con ese ingenio natural le comentó: "Con una vez no pasa nada" y aceptó.

Los besos suaves se volviendo apasionados, húmedos, con dientes, con sabor, con poca sutileza. Las caricias fueron remplazadas por la lengua, por las mordidas suaves en el cuello y los chupones en el cuerpo. Sander tiró de su cabello, lo hizo encorvarse y le apretó el cuello dejando sus dedos marcados. Se sentía diferente, se sentía increíble y era algo de lo que se podía acostumbrar.

El juego previo fue angustiosamente largo, pero al no tener que preparar el preservativo, la parte de la penetración fue mucho más rápida. El peliblanco uso juguetes pequeños para abrirlo, sus dedos no eran suficiente para hacer que su polla entrase dentro de Robbe que hoy de todos los días estaba muy apretado, tal vez por los nervios que ocasionaba tener nuevas experiencia sexuales, no por nada Robbe IJzermans seguía siendo un chico tímido a pesar de haber perdido la virginidad hace al menos unos cinco meses.  
Abrió las piernas frente a su novio y dejó que lo siguiera preparando, Robbe jadeó bajo y agradeció que su madre no estuviera en casa y que su padre ya no viviera más con ellos, sería embarazoso explicarlo, explicar cómo se había convertido en la perra de su chico y no paraba de pedir polla cada vez que Sander entraba a la casa. Extrañaba al muchacho en momentos de exámenes, extrañaba cada fibra del cuerpo del chico sobre el suyo, extrañaba su olor a alpha, deseaba tenerlo dentro sin importar nada.

Y entonces, cuando Sander dejó de jugar con su agujero y escuchó los ruegos de su novio, se preparó. Colocó un poco de lubricante sobre su polla desnuda y comenzó a entrar muy lentamente, observando desde la altura como el rostro de Robbe se fruncía a medida que su cabeza ingresaba por la intimidad de Robbe, como empujaba lentamente y con mucho cuidado dentro para sentir todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Un jadeo terminó por hacer que Robbe se relajara lo suficiente y Sander entrara por completo dentro de él. Los dedos de Robbe se enterraron en la espalda de Sander y lo apretaron dejando su huella, dolía bastante, más de las anteriores veces que lo habían hecho, tal vez por la falta de preparación dado que él estaba realmente caliente y su novio tan duro que dolía. El más joven abrió sus ojos y miró los verdes de Sander, recibió un suave beso y pidió permiso para moverse.

—¿Puedo continuar, bebé? —preguntó Sander. Robbe mordió su labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

Sander se movió, muy lentamente sin alejarse tanto de las caderas de su novio, sabía cómo le gustaba a Robbe, como le causaba menos dolor, era rebotando rápidamente, sin salir demasiado de adentro. Una vez que se acostumbró y sintió como se abrió en su interior que era más fácil salir completamente dentro de él, hizo que Sander se arriesgara y comenzara más rápido las penetraciones.

—¡Ay bebé, eres tan bueno....me succionas tan bien! —gimió continuando duramente.

Robbe sollozó un poco, pero solo por no poder contener el placer que estaba sintiendo cada vez que Sander tocaba fondo en su cuerpo, estimulaba su próstata golpeando constantemente el mismo punto y gimoteando. Las uñas se enterraron en la espalda y los dientes de Robbe se clavaron en el cuello de su novio, no quería gritar, quería sentir todo de Sander en su cuerpo, quería sentirlo llegar dentro y bañarse en su esperma.   
Sander aprovechó la cercanía para chupar la piel expuesta de Robbe y con su vientre frotar el miembro erecto.

La piel estaba húmeda debido al sudor, los gemidos ayudaban a que ellos se endurezcan y Sander no quería terminar nunca. La cama se movía tan frenéticamente que Robbe creía estaba rompiendo la pared de concreto detrás de él y haciendo un pequeño agujero en los cerámicos por la intensidad del cuerpo de Sander entrando y saliendo de él.

Sabía que estaba en su límite, podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar y la descarga eléctrica cada vez que Sander se movía dentro. Su liberación fue inminente, casi al mismo tiempo que Sander lo hizo. Nunca había experimentado algo así, se sentía bastante raro, era como si un líquido entrara muy profundamente en su interior, como hacerse un enema o algo parecido, pero en cuenta gotas y con pequeñas dosis de humedad.

Jadeó y cayó rendido, Sander también, poniendo su cabeza en el huevo del hombro, jadeando para recuperar el ritmo de oxigeno.

—Jamás me arrepentiré de esto.... —musitó Sander, tal vez sabiendo lo que vendría después.

  1. **  
Noticias.**



Sader había ido a casa de Robbe a estudiar, llevaba su computadora para todos lados porque prácticamente es una mudanza cada vez que visitaba a Robbe. Cuando Sander estaba allí se quedaba en ocasiones al menos una semana o tres días como mínimo, pero siempre tenía consigo el pijama, ropa interior, su cepillo de dientes y su shampoo para el cabello. Ese día no fue la excepción. El primero de dos semanas donde se quedaría con Robbe y su mamá, lo habían planeado y su familia ya lo sabía.

Pero había algo diferente. Cuando Robbe abrió la puerta Sander se asustó, estaba realmente muy mal. Su rostro era de un tono verdoso, tenía unas horribles bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos y parecía no estar comiendo bien. Sander pensó que nuevamente eran problemas de sueño o con su madre, pero al entrar a la casa todo parecía muy normal, la mamá de Robbe estaba contenta y la casa estaba limpia con un aroma muy dulce.

_¿Qué le ocurre a Robbe entonces?_

—¿Bebé, estás bien? —preguntó Sander. Robbe asintió y volvió a la cama donde había estado los últimos dos días, tenía un tacho a su derecha para vomitar cada vez que necesitara y sabía que no llegaría al baño. Su madre le había dado un té con galletitas para que no le hiciera sentir mal.

—Sí.

—No puedes decirme eso cuando estas de un tono verde, bebé —musitó Sander—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No, no! —exclamó y extendió sus manos para pedir un abrazo, Sander claramente no puede resistirse a Robbe y se acostó en la cama luego de dejar su mochila a un lado, con todo y abrigo abraza a su novio—. No te vayas.

—No me iré. Pero ¿qué ocurre?

—Me he sentido horriblemente mal por semanas, mamá dice que debo ir al médico pero tengo miedo que sea una enfermedad como cáncer —susurró Robbe, Sander arqueó la ceja.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso, bebé?

—Doctor online me dijo que podía ser cuando describí mis síntomas.

—¿Doctor online? —Sander rió, pero Robbe parecía muy seguro y serio—. ¿En serio le harás caso a una aplicación de 2 dólares?

—¿Entonces qué tengo? —preguntó abrazando aun más a Sander, sollozando—. ¿Qué tengo?

—A ver, bebé, dime los síntomas y buscaré en google.

—¿Eso no es peor? Ni siquiera vale 2 dólares.

—Pero confió más en eso que en una aplicación random, vamos, dime.... —Sander se colocó boca arriba y sacó su celular para abrir google.

—Bueno, tengo muchas nauseas....orino demasiado, más de lo que era regular en mi.... —murmuró Robbe y se colocó también boca arriba—. Estoy cansado, fatigado e hinchado.

—¿Síndrome de intestinos irritable tal vez? —dijo Sander, Robbe negó.

—No creo que tenga problemas de intestinos, Sander....¿qué otra cosa te puedo decir? Hm, dolor de cabeza y mareos muchos.....

—Sí....bueno, puede ser.....hmm.... —siguió escribiendo—. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidamos. Eres un omega. Eso deber ser importante en esto ¿no?

—Creo que sí.

—Bien, omega.... —escribió Sander y buscó, su rostro quedó paralizado cuando vio la primera opción de búsqueda.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Robbe captó inmediatamente la preocupación en la mirada de Sander.

—Aquí dice que es un posible embarazo —Sander giró la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo fue tu último celo?

—No lo sé, hace....como tres semanas o algo así.

—Eso significa que tendrás tu próximo celo pronto ¿verdad? —preguntó Sander—. Bueno, vamos por una prueba de embarazo.

—¡No puedo ir por una prueba de embarazo! Me siento mal, mis pies están tan hinchados que no me entran mis zapatillas.

—Tengo un par de las mías en mi mochila, si las quieres.

—No voy a salir, Sander, me veo fatal.... —comentó—. Ve tu a comprarlo. Con la cantidad de orina que tengo, seguro podré hacer al menos cinco test.

—Solo necesitamos uno, los test modernos son muy confiables —Sander besó los labios de Robbe y se levantó de la cama—. Iré por un test de embarazo, tú descansa y no le digas nada a tu madre.

—Créeme, no iré corriendo a decirle que probablemente sea abuela... —Sander rió un poco y salió tan rápido como pudo de la casa.

Compró el test más confiable, le preguntó a la chica del mostrador cual era el más eficaz para un omega y ella le dio uno que tenía el 99.9% de precisión, siempre se podía aferrar a ese 0.1%, pero en este momento estaba realmente asustado. Es verdad que Sander había sido el de la idea de tener sexo sin protección, pero nunca pensó que podría quedar embarazado, Sander sabía sobre el embarazo en mujeres omegas, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría en hombres, Robbe era su primero, por lo cual dio por sentado que el embarazo se daría solo en el momento del celo y no dos días antes o después. Si Robbe estaba embarazado, sería el primer idiota en tener sexo sin protección a dos días del celo y no saber que era posible dejar embarazado a su omega.

Robbe se metió al baño y orinó, luego salió y dejó la prueba en el escritorio. Sander no paró ni un segundo de mover su mano y ya estaba poniendo nervioso a Robbe con tantos movimientos. Habían puesto la alarma para mirar cuando fuera el momento y una vez que sonó, ambos saltaron de la cama pero sin ganas de ir a ver el resultado. Relamió sus labios y giró para ver a Robbe, estaba asustado y casi con ganas de llorar.

—Vamos, hay que ver —comentó Sander y fue el primero en levantarse, caminó muy seguro de sí mismo hasta el escritorio y asomó su cabeza.

Tuvo que verlo dos veces.

**_Positivo._ **

Un positivo.

_¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de un falso positivo?_

Sander giró la cabeza para ver a Robbe, quien se encontraba pálido y estaba al borde del vómito. Resopló con la nariz y tomó el test, se lo mostró a Robbe y ambos confirmaron.

Iban a tener un bebé.

—¡Tengo dieciséis!

—Créeme, lo sé.

—¿Qué haremos? Mi papá te matará, mi mamá se decepcionará de mí y me mandará a un convento.

—Tus padres saben que tenemos sexo, saben que me quedo a dormir por algo aquí —señaló Sander.

—Pero no saben que fuimos tan estúpidos como para tener sexo sin protección a dos días de mi celo.

—En ese caso soy el estúpido.... —mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de un falso positivo? —preguntó Robbe, tal vez albergando ciertas esperanzas.

—¿0.1%?

—Mierda, es muy poco.

—Es bastante poco.

—Pero podemos hacerlos el examen de sangre, ese es cien por ciento efectivo. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Robbe, Sander asintió—. Mañana mismo iré a consulta.

—Mañana mismo.

Y el examen de sangre dio positivo.


	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El embarazo

**III.  
Primeros meses.**

Robbe suspiró. Sander a veces podía ser demasiado.... el mismo. Estaban allí frente a un negocio de ropas pre-mamá mirando algunas vidrieras. Las cosas no fueron fáciles. Robbe lloró bastante las primeras dos semanas hasta que se dio cuenta que su llanto no haría que ese bebé se vaya y en realidad, tampoco quería que desapareciera. Su niño o niña era un regalo para ambos, un regalo que vino con demasiado tiempo de anticipación y que estaba allí para darles un poco más de unión a su pareja, apenas tenían unos meses de novios entre idas y vueltas durante el periodo más oscuro de Sander.   
Decirle a su mamá no fue difícil, pero cuando le dijo a su papá, pudo ver la cara de decepción, aunque ahora está contento con la llegada de su nieto o nieta, pero le impuso la ley del hielo los primeros días.

Luego vinieron los padres de Sander, los cuales estaban sorprendidos. Hacía un tiempo le habían dicho que era probable que Sander no pudiera tener hijos debido a los fármacos que consumía para su bipolaridad, por lo que cuando supieron del bebé se alegraron bastante y hasta ofrecieron un departamento que tenían en alquiler para que la pareja se vaya a vivir allí con el bebé.   
Luego fueron Jens, Moyo y Aaron, los amigos de Sander también lo supieron en ese momento y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya medio Amberes sabía del embarazo de Robbe.

—¿No es demasiado pronto? Apenas tengo dos meses de embarazo, ¿ropa pre-mamá? —cuestionó Robbe, apenas se le veía el plano vientre, Robbe siempre fue muy pequeño y delgado, por lo que apenas tuviera panza se le notaría, lo que en ese momento no pasaba.

—Hay que estar precavidos —susurró y se agachó lo suficiente para besar el vientre plano de Robbe, este suspiró y acarició muy suavemente los cabellos de Sander.

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué haremos aquí? No puedo probarme ropa pre-mamá cuando ni siquiera he engordado 100 gramos.

—Tenemos que estar preparados, ven —tomó la mano de Robbe y entraron al negocio donde había muchísima ropa para bebés recién nacidos, para mamás y para niños más grandes.

Sander parecía más emocionado que Robbe, la verdad, es que el más joven estaba asustado con lo que podía pasar. Durante los últimos días estuvo viendo partos omegas en páginas de videos, la mayoría de los omegas decía que experimentaban un cambio unos días antes de dar a luz, sus caderas se ensanchaban y su cuerpo se modificaba muy levemente.  
Caminó por los pasillos donde había pequeña ropa de bebé, mientras que Sander estaba en el sector de ropa pre-mamá para omegas y hablaba con la chica del mostrador. El castaño se acercó a uno de los muebles y observó unos pequeños conjuntos para recién nacidos en tonos azules, rosas y amarillos. Se preguntaba qué sexo tendría su hijo, ¿sería una niña o un niño? ¿cómo sería el bebé? ¿tendría ojos avellana como él o verdes como Sander? ¿Su cabello sería castaño o rubio —porque Sander era rubio cuando era pequeño y luego su cabello se volvió más oscuro—? ¿Sería un alpha, un omega o un beta?

Todas esas preguntas inundaron su mente y su corazón mientras tocaba la tela suave del pequeño conjuntito. Pensar que en unos meses tendría un cachorro 'su cachorro y el de Sander' le hizo sentir emocionado, nervioso y ansioso. No se dio cuenta cuando alguien llegó detrás suyo y le tomó del hombro. Robbe se asustó dándose la vuelta para observar a su chico, con chaqueta de cuero y pullover beige, los ojos le brillaban mientras el cabello blanco le caía por la frente.

—¿Pasa algo, bebé? —preguntó Sander—. Conseguí un montón de ropa pre-mamá en...

—Quiero irme de aquí Sander, no me siento preparado aun para conseguir ropa de bebé —señaló Robbe, sus ojos brillaban tiernamente mientras dejaba la ropita de recién nacido nuevamente en su lugar.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Sientes nauseas? ¿Quieres ir al médico?

—Quiero volver a casa, esto es demasiado pronto. Siento que tenemos que disfrutar nuestro momento, sin apurarnos, me pondré muy ansioso y tú estarás ansioso, todos estaremos ansiosos y me hará peor. Por favor.... —suplicó. Sander suspiró, miró la ropa y volvió a suspirar.

—De acuerdo, vamos a casa, bebé —musitó dejando la ropa en el mostrador. Salió con Robbe lentamente del local y no hablaron durante todo el camino.

Un tiempo más tarde Robbe ya comenzó a sentirse bien y el bebé fue un hecho para ambos. Se despertó un viernes por la mañana, el reloj sonó para que vaya a clases temprano y los brazos de Sander rodearon su pecho pasándolo por debajo de su brazo libre. Robbe estiró su mano para apagar el despertador y giró suavemente para besar a Sander, este se encontraba saliendo de un episodio depresivo y Robbe había estado cuidando de él en esos días. Acarició el cabello de mayor con su mano libre enterrando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo, el chico abrió sus ojos levemente y besó suave los labios del menor, en un beso de buenos días.

—Buen día.

—Buen día.... —musitó.

—¿Te sientes mejor hoy? —preguntó Robbe.

—Siempre cuando usas mis camisetas me siento mejor —desplegó sus labios en una sonrisa y volvió a besar a Robbe, acercándolo un poco a su cuerpo hasta chocar sus vientres.

Fue en ese momento que Sander lo notó. Abrió sus ojos y miró para abajo, sus pechos no se estaban tocando, eso significaba que el vientre de Robbe —completamente vestido por su playera de pink floyd— estaba hinchado. Volvió a ver los ojos de Robbe que aun se notaba confuso por la actitud de Sander.

—Tu vientre —musitó Sander, Robbe negó con la cabeza sin entender—. Está hinchado, de repente salió... —Sander recuperó energías de algún lugar y tiró la sábana a un costado para observar que efectivamente allí había un abultamiento en el bajo vientre de Robbe. Sander tocó suavemente la tela por encima de la piel y lo notó, estaba duro y un poco hinchado.

—Es verdad, no tenía eso ayer —la sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Robbe cuando sintió las dos manos de Sander encima de él.

—Nuestro bebé está creciendo.... —relamió sus labios y volvió a mirar a los ojos a Robbe—. ¿Puedo?

—Hm, sí.... —Robbe no estaba seguro de lo que Sander le estaba pidiendo, por lo tanto asintió.

El mayor bajó un poco y levantó su playera del vientre hinchado de Robbe para notarlo. Está allí, su bebé está allí y no puede esperar hasta tenerlo en sus brazos. Ha visto montones de ecografías, pero nada se siente tan real como tocar el vientre de su omega, absolutamente nada. Besó la piel y apoyó su oreja allí encima, Robbe aprovechó a acariciarle los cabellos blancos mientras Sander se mantenía ahí, respirando muy suavemente y cerrando los ojos.

—Te amo....lo sabes....sé que lo sabes.

Poco tiempo después llegó el momento de la primera ecografía, Robbe estaba algo nervioso y Sander muy emocionado, había solo engordado un kilo, pero fue suficiente para que su vientre plano ahora estuviera un poco más grande de lo normal. Su obstetra de cabecera le había comentado como sería el mecanismo, primero le pasaría un gel en su vientre, vería donde está el embrión, escucharían su corazón y le mostraría las partes del cuerpo, esa grabación se la podrían quedar al igual que unas fotos tomadas del aparato.

Robbe se acostó en la camilla, Sander se mantuvo al lado y ambos observaron los manchones negros en la pantalla, tratando de buscarle un significado.

—Veo que todo está muy bien —indicó el obstetra y continuó apretando fuertemente el aparato en el vientre—. Vamos a ver cómo suena —inmediatamente tocó un botón y se escuchó en todo el salón un latido de corazón desentonado. Robbe se asustó ¿y si su bebé tenía un mal congénito de corazón?

—¿Por qué suena tan raro? —preguntó Sander al doctor, pero este frunció el ceño y movió un poco más el aparato para al fin sonreír al encontrar el 'problema'.

—Vaya, vaya, lo tengo —sonrió aun más—. No hay problema, está perfectamente....

—¿Por qué se escucha raro?

—Porque no es un corazón, son dos.

**IV.  
Últimos meses.**

Robbe ya estaba demasiado pesado y gordo, apenas quería moverse de la cama y se la pasaba el día descansando y comiendo. Dado que su cuerpo era muy delgado, cualquier kilo extra era para Robbe una pesadilla y a pesar que no había aumentado mucho, se sentía agotado anímicamente. Llevar dos bebés en tu vientre puede ser un trabajo muy duro e incluso para Robbe que era tan pequeño. Resulta que luego de enterarse que tendrían gemelos, la madre de Sander le comentó que ella era la gemela mayor de una pareja de hermanas y que —por consiguiente— Sander era también gemelo de otro bebé que no pudo desarrollarse correctamente y terminó siendo reabsorbido por el cuerpo de Sander. El joven de cabello blanco manifestó que no se acordaba, pero que cuando su madre comentó eso, recordó que cuando era pequeño se burlaban mucho de él por eso mismo.

Entonces esta sería la tercera generación de gemelos en la familia Driessen.

—¿Te gusta la canción? —preguntó Sander apoyando su cabeza en el hinchado vientre mientras por los altavoces de su celular se escuchaba Heros de David Bowie.

Robbe cerró los ojos mientras sintió unos suaves golpes en su piel que llegaron a Sander, el cual se levantó y observó los movimientos del vientre de Robbe. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza, pero esta vez sonrió. Sus hijos estaban reaccionando a Bowie y era lo suficientemente hermoso como para que su corazón se llenara de alegría.

Habían pensado durante meses el nombre de sus futuros hijos. Serían dos varones, por lo que los nombres relacionados a Bowie simplemente saltaron la boca de Sander.

—No llamaré a mis hijos David y Bowie —sentenció Robbe una tarde mientras acariciaba su hinchado vientre. Sander suspiró.

—Pero bebé, son nombres geniales.

—Bowie ni siquiera es un nombre —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Además, deberías déjame elegir un nombre al menos.

—Es verdad, he sido muy desconsiderado —mordió su labio ese día y se acostó sobre el vientre de Robbe, besándolo—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —dijo Robbe y acarició los cabellos de Sander de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

El mayor continuaba en la misma posición desde que se había separado para ver los movimientos del bebé, respiró profundamente y exhaló el aire por la nariz. Se sentía tan bien estar en esa posición.

—¿Ya pensaste nombres para el otro bebé? —preguntó Sander y giró su cabeza, Robbe enterró sus dedos en la espesa cabellera blanca y abrió los ojos para ver a su novio.

—Hmmm, algo.

—Tomás es el primero ¿cómo se llamará el segundo? —cuestionó Sander.

—¿Tomás? Ese es un nombre común, ¿qué pasó con David?

—Tomás David.

—De acuerdo —rió bajito, Sander continuó con esa expresión, buscando respuestas—. Estaba pensando en un nombre similar. ¿Tobías?

—¿Tomás y Tobías? ¿No tendrán problema luego? Son muy parecidos.

—Es verdad, tal vez deba buscar otros nombres.

—No, no....quiero decir, son fantásticos. Pero....no sé, a mi me gustan mucho ¿y el segundo nombre?

—Sander.

—¿Qué?

—No, no....Tobías Sander.

—¿Le vas a poner mi nombre a uno de los bebés? —cuestionó Sander sorprendido, Robbe sonrió.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? —Robbe parecía feliz al decirlo y Sander no pudo evitar acercarse y besarle los labios.

—Por nada, que así sea. Tomás David Driessen IJzermans y Tobías Sander Driessen IJzermans.

—No sabía que podría ir mi apellido ahí, no sé si suena tan bien ahora. Que sean solo Driessen.

—Tomás y Tobías Driessen.....

—Que así sea.... —susurró enterrando nuevamente sus dedos hasta alcanzar su nuca y besarlo suavemente.


End file.
